Tesa Devecter
Tesa Devecter is Austin's sibling, and a valued agent in the CNIC. Also, she is one of the best PWNhammer wielders in the world, and can beat you up 20 different ways with her hammer. Background Early Life Tesa is the youngest of the Devechter family. When she was born, her brothers were already known for their talents in fighting, but she wanted to do something different. Austin, her closest brother, was a great fighter, Rex was good with technology, and Jacques was intelligent and sneaky. However, she decided she could be better than her siblings, and decided to take a PWNhammer as her weapon. However, unlike her brothers, she didn't like crime. This made her unfriendly with Austin and Jacques, as Jacques was a thief and Austin was a bounty hunter, and an Anti-Hero at that. After her brothers left for their destiny (Each Devecter leaves at 15), she left at about the same time as Austin. Adolscence First things first, she joined the PSA. During this time, it went well, but she was tired. All she had to do was track some stupid bear. She left to join other anti-criminal agencies. Unluckily, the only other thing open was the RDA, where her brothers worked. Reluctantly, she soon left for Snowzerland and became one of their top agents. However, she didn't like it very much. At this time, the CNIC was founded. She heard about it, and met Dan. Dan said he would be happy to hire her, and she soon moved to the USA. Agent Dibbs, and the rest of the CNIC gang were reluctant to let her in. Then, another RDA agent was assigned to get rid of Dibbs for investigating some acts of crime that Swiss Ninja had done, and attempted to shoot Dibbs in delete him. However, Tesa came to the rescue along with her PWNHAMMER. Let's just put it this way: The Snowzerland agent was PWNED so badly, he never came back. Dibbs kept telling the team the story, and soon Tesa became a respected agent. The rest of the CNIC learned to trust her and they have her on their team to this day. Involvement Tesa is one of the best agents in the CNIC. She also has a major crush on Dan, and is willing to bash people with the PWNhammer to get his attention. However, she is not nearly as obsessive as Tammyshroom, and respects Dan. Also, she is friends with Agent Dibbs and the rest of the CNIC crew. She wields a PWNhammer, and also dislikes her brothers. She owns a small motorboat, the Crashing Hammer. Also, she is very strong and a great asset to the CNIC team. Weapon Tesa wields a two feet long Banhammer, with PWN written on it in red paint. The Banhammer has been known to burn or freeze goons at Tesa's command, and is clearly not a normal object. Also, the hammer itself isn't that big. Tesa uses the large handle to swing it up over her head and to crash it down on the unlucky recipient of the blow. She has been known to smash chairs, bend metal, and knock robbers 20 feet in the air. Also, she knows 20 ways to knock somebody out with the hammer. Not only that, but she has a Knicicle hidden in dress. Don't mess with her. Trivia *She doesn't get along well with her brothers. *Austin fears her. Seriously. *Tesa has a spanish accent. Nobody knows where that came from. *Tesa is sixteen in penguin years, one of the youngest agents in the CNIC, and much younger than her three brothers. See also *Austin8310 *Jacques Devecter *Rex *Devecter Family *CNIC *Dan *Tammyshroom Category:Characters category:penguins Category:CNIC Category:Heroes Category:Agents Category:Family of Austin8310